


HE'S SO VAIN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just because you're in prison doesn't mean you can't have a little fun! Written for the SPN100 challenge over on ff.net. The challenge word is "mug".Tag for Folsom Prison Blues.





	HE'S SO VAIN

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"I don't know who I'm more pissed at," Sam hissed at Dean. "You for coming up with this plan, or me for agreeing to it!"

Ignoring Sam, Dean's face lit up as the booking officer motioned him forward. "Time for my close-up!" Strutting forward, he mugged for the camera, giving his best Sexy Beast. "Who looks better? Me or Nick Nolte?"

The policeman rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Ha!" Dean grinned at Sam, waggling his eyebrows. "Nolte wishes he looked this good!"

Sam glared at him. Yeah, he was definitely killing his brother when – _if _– they ever got out of this shithole!__


End file.
